Augurey Loony's Grandaughter
by Snuggle Bear716
Summary: Augurey is a quirky, young, and talented wizard, with a twist; She is Luna Lovegood's granddaughter.  be prepared for a fun filled and interesting story about the present day Hogwarts and the new young wizards nearly 20 years after Harry's time there.


Late on a cool summer's night, a young girl requests a seemingly simple task of her grandmother. So simple that the innocent child wouldn't understand the burden this task bears. "Grandma Scamander, would you please tell me about my mother again?" ask the young girl. With a mournful expression, and despair in her eyes, the sweet lady replies, "Now, now young Augurey, I've told you about your mother many times before and it is late, you mustn't forget what tomorrow brings." With that said Luna Scamander lays a gentle kiss on the brow of the soon to be eleven Augurey Scamander and leaves the room with a smile. Outside the door, Luna looks at her son Lysander and sighs. With a brief exchange of expressions, they both understand that in a matter of hours a very important letter will arrive by owl. It's a letter that every child dreams of receiving. It's a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Augurey wakes to the sound of mystical and fascinating creatures outside her bedroom door. The animals are extremely lively this morning for some reason in which the birthday girl does not understand. Without questioning the sight any further, she proceeds down the thin corridor of the tightly packed house toward the dining room where breakfast is ready. Halfway through her meal of flapjacks and sausages, Augurey hears a tapping on the window but thinks nothing of it, as grandma says that the nargles are always causing trouble. It isn't until moments later when the tapping becomes rushed and intense that she feels the need to investigate. She sneaks past her father Lysander and her grandmother, who both seem to be oblivious to the tapping, and into the kitchen where the noise is at its loudest. Without hesitation, the child jumps on a stool and looks out the window where she sees a tiny dwarf owl with a small container tied to its left talon. "You poor thing, you must be so hungry, come in and eat something" Augurey says with a soft tone. When taking care of animals, it is always a benefit to have a family background of magizoology, in which there is a long lineage of within the Scamander family.

While the dwarf owl eats, Augurey releases the container from its bondage to the talon. After a few short moments of close examination, the rather small container became rather large. With extreme disbelief, she runs into the next room where her father and grandmother await her. Suddenly she hears voices coming from her hand. Looking down she notices that the voices are coming from the letter. "Happy birthday, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it home for your birthday but I promise you that I will bring home the best birthday present ever. Much love from your uncle, Rolf Scamander." With that the letter folded back into the container and the dwarf owl took flight. "Well wasn't that sweet of your uncle?" Luna said with a smile. Tears of joy filled young Augurey's eyes as she nodded in agreement. "He remembered!" she cheered as she skipped outside to play with the newly born hippogriffs.

After her grandfather's death, Augurey's father and twin brother inherited the Scamander family ranch where she learned most of what she knows about magizoology, or the study of magical creatures. In fact she was named after the Irish phoenix. After playing with the young animals on the ranch, Augurey went to her room and played video games, her favorite of which was a handheld game in which she captured and raised other types of magical creatures known as Pokémon.

But today was different; normally there was a lot of messenger owls as the ranch was world renown ask one of the best in magical creature care, but never any for Augurey. After seeing the usual amount of owl fly toward the house, one landed next to Augurey and insisted that she took the letter in its mouth. She opened the letter and was surprised that it didn't speak for itself. She noticed a few difficult words and hurried to have her grandmother read it to her. In the house there was stillness in the air as everyone stared at the breathless little girl. Handing the letter over to her grandmother, Augurey collapses into a nearby chair as Luna glances at the letter and instantly knew what it was. "What is it grandma?" asked Augurey with impatience. With the always gentle tone that Luna is known for, she responded "Only the most important letter you will receive as a child, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ready to burst with joy, and scream her head off, Lysander commanded that Augurey goes outside and lets out all the excitement.

That night, July 30, 2011, Augurey had troubled getting to sleep knowing that the next day she would be going to Diagon Alley to do school supply shopping. Restless and anxious, Augurey snuck outside to the stables where she talked to a young hippogriff about today's action until she and the hippogriff fell asleep together under the full moon.


End file.
